


My Immortal

by Desusbethyltrash



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Angst, Bare with me it's my first fanfic, Daryl is Shy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Janeen isn't, Major character death guys b ready, Mourning, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desusbethyltrash/pseuds/Desusbethyltrash
Summary: As mentioned in the tags, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! I would really appreciate some comments on how I'm doing, what I could fix, what you'd like to see happen to Janeen Etc. thanks for reading:)





	My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the tags, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic! I would really appreciate some comments on how I'm doing, what I could fix, what you'd like to see happen to Janeen Etc. thanks for reading:)

Janeen could feel each and every ounce of pressure she put on her left leg as she ran from the evergrowing snarls that were gaining on her trail. The pain that began in her leg and started to distribute to the rest of her lower half hadn't been so bad and she'd even go far enough to say she could throw some dirt on it and call it another shitty day. But that, that was before she found the herd and they caught her scent. Now she's running, wobbling, breathing out inaudible curses and crying for her life.

***********

Janeen was going about her day as one would in the apocalypse. Scouting for necessities and people. The latter of the two was something she had ongoing internal debates about. Not everyone could be trusted nowadays, you slip up and trust the wrong person and you could end up in situations unimaginable. Or, you could find somebody weak, too fragile to live in a horror show like this and you have to put yourself on the line for them. Unfortunately, Janeen learned that she isn't dependable in that factor. She'd recently lost her entire group, including her girlfriend, to an ambush consisting of vulgar men and geeks that the men had dragged along with them in a busted up trailer. She had been the only survivor and all she got from it was a deep cut on the leg that only needed five stitches, in which she used a string attached to a fishing hook. With the aid of antibiotics she'd be fine in a few days but those were a luxury now so she had to wait it out. The survivors guilt had taken its toll on her, such was obvious as she actually decided to step foot into the city of all places and see if she could find a shelter there. .  
Janeen trod down the open streets; open with the exception of multiple abandon cars, debris from rotting buildings, and decaying bodies. She kept her chin raised up, her eyes indecisively switching between each building that passed.

"You know, Jackie, we could be safe here. Just you and me." She turned to face Jackie, all bright and beautiful as always, her long, brown hair swaying behind her as she skipped along side Janeen. Janeen smile from ear to ear.  
"Maybe even live up there? We could grow some veggies.. maybe some pot plants?" She snorted as she placed her hand above her eyes, sheltering them from the sun and pointed to the top of a 12 story buidling. Janeen turned to face her girlfriend to see completely nothing, except for the hardware shop that she could have sworn Jackie was just right in front of. She did a full 360, and she did it again for good measure. Janeen rubbed her eyes and pinched her nose before taking a deep breath and reminding herself of what happened. Jackie isn't here. Jackie was killed along side her group and she watched. She witnessed it and for weeks it replayed in her head over and over, her screams and her sobs echoing in mind.  
"Oh my.." Janeen then stopped dead in her tracks, shaken to the core with fear when the realization of where she stood hit. She unconsciously dropped to her knees and scoped out the area she was in. "What the fuck is wrong with me?" She whispered, trying to keep herself from panicking as she ran her hand down her face and grabbed her cheeks, her teeth finding the nail on her pointer finger. She was smack dab in the middle of the city and everyone knew this was an area you should avoid at all cost. This is where the geeks reside, or atleast a majority of them as it seemed. The only weapon she had was a butcher knife and although it deemed suitable it wasn't much. Now wasn't the time to slip back down into insanity, not after she fought so hard to keep her sanity alive. For weeks she'd been either completely numb and ruthless, killing everything and everyone who threatened her on sight or a crying mess who was in desperate need of human contact. Not even romantically, she just needed to know she wasn't alone. She figured that's why her subconscious kept taunting her with hallucinations of Jackie. Jackie wasn't real, not anymore. Where she's standing, that's real. The cut on her leg? That's just as real. She lifted up her pant leg and inspected her healing cut, she pulled the stitches out 3 days ago and it was just now starting to scab. Another problem for another day, she thought as she gathered herself, making herself stay aware of what's real. She stood and turned, ready to dart right out of the city and back into the woods. She jogged towards the end of the city lines when the stench hit her like a bullet. Her body hunched over as she heaved at the smell of decaying bodies. How had she not noticed when she walked right through the smell? She brought her shirt over her nose and began to crouch, creeping at a slow pace. She became unsure of herself, unsure if she should check it out or just book it. Then she began to question if it was even real or if was just another sick joke driven by her guilt. She decided she should just run and keep going until she was miles away from this place. She began to jog again and when the stench grew stronger she started to gag, her body aching as she had nothing to throw up. When she contained her sickness she wiped the tears from her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath before she became aware of the shuffling. In an ally way to her right, she saw an army of geeks, a majority of them just wandering around aimlessly knocking into each other as others were elbow deep in guts of something she couldn't decipher. She had never seen so many and it had knocked the air right out of her. Terrified wouldn't be the word to describe just how she felt. Janeen could feel the tears welt up in her eyes again as her hand covered her mouth, trying to trap the sobs that were threatening to make their way out. She began to continue her way out the city, trying to be as quiet as she could be, none of the geeks had been alarmed yet. Janeen kept her eyes glued to the ally way even when the geeks were hidden at this angle, not paying attention to the trash bin to the side of her until she knocked right into it making it fall onto its side, the noise echoing throughout the city. Everything started to go in slow motion. She silently cursed as it hit the ground and she whipped her head around to view the ally way, chills working their way over her entire body when multiple geeks threw themselves into her direction, their once quiet moans turning into deep, hungry snarls. Before she could watch the whole ally way empty into the streets she started to book it right out the city, running as fast as her feet would allow.

She had been running for about 3 hours now, give or take a few minutes. She didn't want to risk going into the woods just yet because of the multiple strays that had stumbled their way into the crowd of geeks behind her. It was pouring down rain and she hoped that maybe, just maybe the rain would somehow affect the herd. But of course, the only one affected was her as her soaked clothes clung to her body and rubbed her raw between her legs. Even though she had about a 5 minute distance from them, she gathered that when you have a whole group of them all riled up and hungry chasing you, it's nearly impossible to escape them. Her mind was racing now. She though of Jackie, of her sisters, of herself. She'd never thought that she would fall victim to the geeks. Before Jackie, she thought she was invincible and if you were in her camp she could protect you from anything. Janeen was very capable and had keen survival skills, before she went into mourning that was, but as her feet slapped heavily against the wet pavement and she could hear her own heart trying to beat right out of her chest and the groans from the Geeks right behind her, she ultimately accepted her fate. She's going to die just like her friends did. Alive, being torn apart while she can still feel it, still smell her own guts as they're laid out, an all you can eat buffet. She knew if anything her leg was making the herd grow hungrier and grow in numbers as it bled out; the scab had long since been ripped as she ran continuously. Janeens legs gave out, making her collapse heavily onto the leaf covered road, her knees catching most of her fall. She leaned forward and placed her forehead against the ground and began to weep even harder than she had when she was running. She was positive that she was done for. Her entire malnourished body shook back and forth with each racking sob thrown out into the air. She was terrified and she didn't have to hide that, not that she could. There was no one to shield her vulnerability from now. She balled her fist up tightly and began to beat on the road, once, twice, over and over until her fists started to ache something awful and her ears twitched at the sound of the moans stalking closer. Janeen lifted her head up and wiped her tears away, her bloodied hands smudging crimson onto her pale face. She forced herself to stand, her legs wobbling so much they could snap any second it seemed. She wouldn't go out like this. Not after she promised Jackie she'd keep fighting for her and kill that last son of a bitch if- when she got the chance. One foot in front of the other. Just keep moving and you'll beat them, she told herself as she walked as quickly as she could. Breathing heavily and nearly fainting with each step, Janeen eventually saw a hill to the left of the road and the instant relief she felt at the moment was indescribable. A hill is a blessing when you have a herd on your trail and so she began to laugh uncontrollably, hysterically at the sight. Her feet were two steps ahead of her as she began to run as fast as her body would allow, right up to the top of the hill where her body finally couldn't take anymore and she fell right onto her ass, the only sound louder than the snarls down below was her laughter. She laid onto her back and let the rain wash over her, she was as safe as she could be for now. The geeks would take atleast an hour to get half way up the hill if they didn't knock each other down first. She sat up and observed the herd, cracking jokes at how ugly and useless they were as they desperately tried to climb the hill only to slip down the mud. She did this for 5 minutes, just watching them as she had the upper hand. Janeen pulled the bag off her back and unzipped it, rummaging through the first pocket and picking the only edible thing she had left; a dingdong and a granola bar. She pulled her little, dirty quilt out and laid it onto the grass, laying her 'meal' onto it and plopped down, crossing her legs. She began to chow down on her fancy dinner when she suddenly felt eyes on her. Not flesh eating, geek eyes. The hair on the back of her neck stood up as she could feel people staring at her. She stood, bending down to pick up her belongings, and narrowed her eyes trying to pin point anybody trying to make their way up into her safe haven as well but all she could see were geeks.  
"What the fuck.." she mumbled as she spotted two geeks in the middle of the herd. They seemed to be.. talking. Janeen rubbed her eyes furiously and looked closer at the pair, their skin was rotten and they fit the part of geeks but geeks don't talk, they can't. These geeks were having an actual conversation that she couldn't understand because of the loud, endless snarls, and if it weren't for the very real throbbing in her leg she would think she were hallucinating.


End file.
